harrypotterrolepfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hpsuperfan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Harrypotter-rolep Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Welcome/Adminship Hello! I saw your post on the Harry Potter wiki about this new wiki of yours, and it said the first three people who come here get to be admins. As you can see if you click on "recent wiki activity", I have already corrected your spelling on one of your first pages. I would be happy to be an admin here, but ONLY if you're serious about this. What I mean by this is, someone who doesn't spell "Gryffindor" or "Hufflepuff" correctly like you did on the page about tables doesn't strike me as a serious Harry Potter fan. There are also only like 2 pages on here. Honestly, I don't see this being very succesful as there are several other Harry Potter role-playing wikis with a lot of success. But again, if you need an admin, I'm here. -JDRooDigger 02:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I am working on it and yes you can p.s. my username is hpsuperfan Hpsuperfan 02:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. I'd be happy to help. -JDRooDigger 02:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure. That's what admins do on things like this. I know tons of facts from the Harry Potter books. (I've lost count of how many times i've read them all). -JDRooDigger 02:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) this is a role play wikia just remember that Hpsuperfan 02:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I got that, I just mean that i know different spells and potions and things. And even in a role play wikia, things that happened in the books are typically considered to have happened in history. Unless this is a FANON role-play wiki. As in, altering the events in the books. If thats the case, I want no part of this. I'm fine with creating new characters, but I won't change whats happened in the books. -JDRooDigger 02:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I have a few characters I've invented with backstories that i can use on role-play wikis if I need to. I'm thinking about using one on one of the other ones until (and if) this one kicks off. Like I said, just tell me if you need and want me as an admin, and I'll be happy to let you make me one one here. -JDRooDigger 21:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll help you. First, we need to actaually make something to do here before you do any furthur advertising like that post on the Harry Potter wiki. You made a big deal of this on there, but there's nothing here (yet). If it's going to be successful, then we need something the other role-playing wikis don't, or it's almost pointless to even try. Suggestions? -JDRooDigger 03:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I already have tons of ideas for classes, shops, and a money system. I'm especially full of ideas about Ollivander's. Obviously, I'll be playing the role of teacher, not student. I suppose you'll be headmaster (or headmistress, obviously I don't know your gender). Can I be Deputy Headmaster? You'll notice I've already set up sorting. I'll work on Diagon Alley and the shops while I'm waiting for your reply. I have two more questions. 1. What do you want to be on the pages "Gryffindor table", Hufflepuff table", "Ravenclaw table", "Slytherin table", and "Staff table"? 2. I have an idea about a list of people for admins to refer to to keep track of who's banned. How would you feel about making such a page and titling it "Azkaban prison" and instead of saying "You've been banned for X days," you'd say, "You've been sentenced to X days in Azkaban"? -JDRooDigger 22:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) All of the stuff I will do is work the many shops (Gringotts, Ollivander's, etc.) and I'd be willing to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. If not D.A.D.A., then perhaps Charms or Potions. Fair warning: in RL, school starts on the 6th for me, so I won't be able to pay full attention to this. RL always comes first. Of course I can't run the shops if you don't make me an admin. Do you want me as an admin, or are you going to look around for some more people? If you want me as one, feel free to make me one. -JDRooDigger 00:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll do Charms, Potions, and Muggle Studies. I suppose I could give Divination a go too. Once we get more admins, we'll need to divide sopme classes up among them though. The other subjects offered are Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but no one seems to know much about them. I certainly wouldn't know how to teach them. -JDRooDigger 00:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you need help making me an admin for? -JDRooDigger 00:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) "Go to "Special:UserRights" < http://harrypotterrolep.wikia.com/wiki/Speci… > and enter the exact username of the user you want to make an administrator, and from there, it should be relatively clear: tick the box marked "sysop" or "administrator", submit the change, and your fellow user will have awesome admin powers." I found this on Google. I only changed the wiki URL in the answer. Hope it works. -JDRooDigger 00:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the link did that to me to. However when I entered the phrase "Special:UserRights" into the search box, it said I didn't have the right to access the page. try that. -JDRooDigger 00:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Now we can begin discussing ideas! How much money should we give new users? How much should we charge for books and other supplies (other than wands, which I have taken the liberty of charging 7 galleons for like in the books). And how should we advertise this wiki? -JDRooDigger 01:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll start working on it right away. D'you want to do the 5 "tables"? The 4 house tables and the staff one. I'll create Gringotts and other shops. -JDRooDigger 01:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) And I can do pictures. My computer is fairly new and is good with that. Just tell me when you need one put up. I'll put one on Ollivander's and Gringotts. -JDRooDigger 01:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I won't forget the other shops. Yeah, I'll just sort of go with my instincts on what to do on here since you're obviously busy. We need some older admins on here though who can run this during the day. -JDRooDigger 01:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) If you're going to give up that easily, then you'll never get users to try this wiki. Try advertising again. You did alright interviewing me, so I'm sure you can handle more people. -JDRooDigger 01:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'l continue working on shops. -JDRooDigger 02:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. where do you want me to put it and what do you want me to say? -JDRooDigger 02:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. -JDRooDigger 02:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright. It's another subject that can be taught pretty easily. If you want, I'll do it. -JDRooDigger 00:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll make one character as a teacher for classes and to be deputy headmaster. And I already made a sorting page. -JDRooDigger 18:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, a quick question. Are characters related to real characters allowed? Like, can one of my characters be a Malfoy? -JDRooDigger 18:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) That's what I meant. Thanks. -JDRooDigger 13:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I have a couple of questions. Who's teaching Herbology? We seem to have completely forgotten about that subject. And can you make me a beauacrat too? That way I can help you find new admins. You can do that the same way you made me an admin. -JDRooDigger 14:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And the beauracrat thing? -JDRooDigger 16:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Exciting news!!!!! We have someone interested! Both in being an admin and a professor! Better news! She's the owner of the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play wiki, User:Hayward67! You should make her an admin, too, or make me a beauracrat so I can make her an admin! We should also discuss which class (or classes) to give her. Perhaps she could be head of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? -JDRooDigger 16:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm good with under five characters! Over five would be hard to handle... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 03:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I think thats a decent course schedule. The only thing I'd suggest is to allow fourth years into Dumbledore's army as well. After all, in Harry's fifth year, Ginny was a fourth year, and she was in D.A. Just saying. And yeah, until we get a fourth teacher, she should get Flying. We still need a fourth teacher to be head of Ravenclaw. I'll make a schedule for Slytherins soon. -JDRooDigger 04:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I've already started on it and I am making it cheap.-JDRooDigger 14:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) What did you spend 3 Galleons on? A new quill+parchment is only 5 Sickles. -JDRooDigger 14:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Slytherin Course Schedule *Charms: weeks 1-4 *Transfiguration: weeks 1-4 *History of Magic: weeks 2-5 *Herbology: weeks 2-5 *Arithmancy: weeks 3-6 (Third years +) *Ancient Runes: weeks 3-6 (Third Years +) *Astronomy: weeks 4-7 *Muggle Studies: weeks 4-7 (Third Years +) *Divination: weeks 5-8 (Third Years +) *Care of Magical Creatures: weeks 5-8 (Third Years +) *Potions: weeks 6-9 *Defence Against the Dark Arts: weeks 6-9 Flying: once per week (First Years only) *Visits to Hogsmeade: three times per term (Third Years +) *Note that Slytherins typically aren't allowed in Dumbledore's Army. However, if you are a Slytherin and want to be a part of D.A., you may contact one of the other Heads of House and have them determine whether or not you can participate. What do you think? It's the Gryffindor schedule, just reversed, but it works, right? -JDRooDigger 14:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I know what today is for you? Um.... Monday? Labor Day? I give up.... -JDRooDigger 14:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Duh, I should have looked at the top of your page. Haha. Happy birthday! Hope it's a great one! -JDRooDigger 14:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on it, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm not going to be able to work on the schedule until about five chicago time... I'll have it done by tonight though... Hopefully... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 15:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Signatures This is a test of my new signature bearing Slytherin colors. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 17:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) When I teach classes I'll use this signature. Professor Cassius Malfoy(Owl Me) 20:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Um, it's a bit difficult to explain, but I'll give it a go, because it would be cool if all of the admins have custom signature. Actually, hang on. Tell me how you want yours to look and I'll give you the code for it. I need the color, font, and text of what you want your signature to say and what you want the link to your talk page to say (for example, mine says "Owl Me"). Once I finish it, I'll tell you how to use the code to make your signature. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 22:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll update it tomorrow... I have school in the morning so I gotta get to bed early... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 01:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Here's the code: Blake Moore(Owl Me) And if that gold for your name looks too yellow try this one: Blake Moore(Owl Me) Thats goldenrod instead of gold, but it looks a little more gold to me. To make either one your signature, copy either of the codes. Go to your name at the top of the page and click "my preferences". Scroll down until you see a box that says "signature". Check the box that says "custom signature". Then paste the code into the signature box and save your settings. Hope it works! As for the Slytherin page, I'll try to get to it tomorrow afternoon or evening. My first day of school is tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep (plus I think I'm coming down with a cold, so I'm not feeling my best and need some rest). I'll make it though! EDIT:I know they're showing as the actual signature,so to copy the code for the one you like better, go to the edit page, click "source", and copy one there. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 01:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'm glad to see that your signature works. Well, it's 10 PM where I'm at, so I have to get to bed. Night. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 02:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I have a question that just occured to me. If you're teaching classes with Blake Moore, and setting the assignments, then how's it going to work if you're going to be a student in them too with Carter Waugh (how do you pronounce that last name by the way? "Woah"? "Wah"?) JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hufflepuff Schedule How's this? If it's not good, I can redo it... Charms: Weeks 1-2 Herbology: Weeks 1-2 Astronomy: Weeks 1-2 Care of Magical Creatures: Weeks 1-2 Transfiguration: Weeks 4-6 Arithmacy: Weeks 4-6 Muggle Studies: Weeks 4-6 Potions: Weeks 4-6 History of Magic: Weeks 7-9 Ancient Runes: Weeks 7-9 Divination: Weeks 7-9 Defense Against the Dark Arts: Weeks 7-9 - Flying: Once per week (1st Years Only) - Hogsmeade: 3 Times per term (3rd Years+) - DA: Many times per term (5th Years+) Is this okay? And does this mean I'm Head of Hufflepuff? Or am I teaching? I can teach too, I can teach anything but Arithmacy... I suck at math... And am I allowed to have a student? Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 21:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Is it sad that when I answered a question correctly in class today and the teacher praised me, I expected her to say "5 points to Slytherin!"? I need to get out more.... JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 00:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll do all that now... What classes am I to teach? Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 21:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC)